1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autopilot system.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is now common for even relatively small boats or other vessels to have an autopilot which permits automated steering of the vessel. The autopilot maintains the boat or other vessel on a pre-set heading (orientation), which pre-set heading is compared with the heading (orientation) of the boat as determined by a heading sensor (which outputs a signal called the Compass Heading). That heading sensor may be, for example, a flux gate system such as disclosed in our European patent number 0113221.